The SandTrap
by Arabella Sparrow
Summary: This is about a tournament,A boy, a girl.When a stranger comes he brings the opposite of what he wanted to bring.R&R Chap. 5 coming!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey. This is my second, and my fav. Naruto fic. o.K. I was going to say something at the end, but it would spoil the end, so i'm writing it now..._

_What did you think? I really love the end.( and i'm not trying to gloat) Please R&R! thanks_

_**I do not own the characters, only the setting.**_

**

* * *

The SandTrap**

**Chapter 1: The SandTrap**

_**Flashback:**_

"O.k. Now that everyone is here, you may choose a partner".

Sakura wasted no time. She picked Sasuke. He agreed.

There was an angry girl staring at Sasuke, and Sakura.

" Now that you all, cough have your partners, proceed to the bus.

Sakura was so happy Sasuke was her partner, and that she got to him before Ino could.

_End flashback._

The bus stopped, and everyone got off the bus.

Ino had found who she was looking for.

"Sakura "! said Ino.

Sakura turned around.

" What"? she said.

then Ino started babbling about Sakura and Sasuke, and saying mean things about Sakura.

So Sakura turned around.

Her and Sasuke just walked away. Sakura took his hand and was kinda of squeezing it. Boy did Ino make her mad!

Sasuke just held her hand in return. He knows how much she hates Ino.

Ino finnaly stopped when they were inside, and turned, and walked the other way.

Sakura and Sasuke arrived at the room they would be staying in. "13".

The room looked like it had one bed! Then on closer inspection, it turned out it was to twin beds that had enough space inbetween to fit about one person. There was also an end table with two draws, and a lamp that sat on top and in the middle of the table.

There was also an armoire in the center, of the back, of the room, and a bathroom to the right.

They put their suitecases on their beds.

An alarm sounded and they ran outside.

It was dark out, and on a lit platform in the center of the small, sandy feild outside the dorms,was a woman.

She had medium length, green hair. She wore her band on her head, and two tuffs of hair came over the band. It looked like she was trying to grow out her bangs.

" Welcome jounier ninja". said the woman."You are all here for a tournament to see who out of you is the best."

" You all have partners, and will be expected to work as such. Now, go back to the dorms, and when I make the announcement you are to come outside. Quickly. You will then take a red flag from the ground, and run along that path."

The competetors then went inside to wait for the announcment.

Sakura was sitting on her bed when a man ran in the room.

" The announcment has been made"!

Sakura ran out of her room. She had to find Sasuke.

He was in the main room of the dorm house,

" Sasuke, come quick! The announcement"!

They both ran outside.

There were only three flags left!

They ran to the one no one was after.

They grabed it, and ran to path.

As they were both holding the flag and running.

They got to the end, and a few feet infront of them was a door with a light inside. They ran into it.

As they ran in they sheilded their eyes from the light.

In a little while their eyes ajusted, and they could see.

They were in what looked like to them a cafeteria.

There were picnic table-like tables.

Sakura spotted Naruto.

"Naruto "!

Her and Sasuke sat down.

" Hey guys, glad you made it"! said Naruto.

" Hello Hinata".

" Hi Sakura,Sasuke. Glad you guys made it".

"Thanks". said Sakura

Sasuke nodded.

A door opened, and the Green haired woman entered the room.

"Hello, and Congradulations! I'm glad to see some familiar faces.

You have all just passed round 1. It may not seem like it was that important, but it was.

I was a test to see how alert, and prepared you are.

Next to you is your sensei for this tournament..."

Sakura looked next to her and saw... Kakashi!

She started to get up, but he held up a finger, signaling her to wait.

She sat back down.

..."..He or She will be preparing you for everyday's challange.

They will now walk you back to the dorms.

Goodnight, and goodluck"!

"Kakashi-sensei"! said Sakura, and jumped up and hugged him.

" Hello Sakura". said Kakashi.

" I'm so glad we got you as our sensei"! said said while stepping back.

" Hello Sasuke." said Kakashi,he smiled, and ruffeled Sasuke's hair.

" Hello". said Sasuke.

" So you two are a pair huh"? said Kakashi.

" Yep"! said Sakura.

" Let's go". said Kakashi.

They all left the building, and walked out into the night air,

They walked along the path, and arrived back at the dorms.

"I'll meet you two in the main area of the dorms at 11 o'clock". said Kakashi.

" But you are always late"! said Sakura.

" Don't worry, I'll be their on time. I have to be or I get fired from this mission".

" See you tomorrow". said Sasuke.

" Bye". said Kakashi.

Sasuke, and Sakura went into the dorms building.

They entered their room.

"Sasuke"!... said Sakura.

She ran over to where he was, and gave him a hug.

He just put his hands loosely around her waist.

...I'm so glad we made it"! said Sakura.

"And don't worry even though you almost missed it, I still love you"! she said, went back to her bed.

Even though he was used to Sakura outbursts, this one shocked him a little bit.

"Sasuke, would you turn around? I want to get into my pajamas". Sakura said

He turned around.

"What do you think"! she said.

He turned around, and looked at her.

She was wearing a pink Top with green, and pinked striped shorts.

" They are my sister's. I didn't have any decent p.j's to take with me so she let me borrow her's".

Then she crawled into her bed.

(Sasuke also got into his)

" Good night Sasuke".

" Goodnight Sakura".

Sakura shut off the lights.

In the middle of the night Sasuke woke up. He had a strange feeling.

He looking straight ahead...

There was a figure!

" Hello Sasuke". said Itachi.

" Should I kill you now. Or should I take this girl hostage, and tortue you even more"...

Sasuke went over by Sakura.

" You won't be able to touch her". said Sasuke

" Sasuke? What's going on"? said Sakura

"Sakura go back to sleep".

She opened her eyes, and saw the figure.

"Sasuke who's that"? said Sakura with fear in her voice.

" No one just don't move"...

He reached for the button on the end table. If he pressed it.the adults would come soon.

..."Stay still Sakura".

Then the older ninjas came in , and turned on the lights.

They ran for Itachi, but he escaped in a cloud of smoke.

"You kids o.k "? said one of the ninja.

" Yes we are fine". said Sasuke.

" We will station someone outside your door incase you need anything". said the ninja

" Thank you".said Sasuke.

The ninjas left the room.

"Sasuke, what just happened"? said Sakura.

" That was my...that was Itachi my arch rival. I'va sworn to kill him".

" What was he doing here"? said Sakura.

" I don't know, but he'll be back. Sakura promise me something".

" What"?

"That if he ever comes back that you will run away. You will get as far away as possible. I don't want you getting hurt because of me".

" Sasuke". Sakura kneeled on her bed, and put her hands on his hands, that were grasping the bed. She stared into his eyes.

" Sasuke. I love you, I would never leave you".

That's when it happended. He melted. He fell head over heels. He fell for her. Hard.

No one one had ever said that they loved him before, at least,not with that intensity. She stared right through him. He would never let her go.

Sakura finished, and saw something.

His eyes, they softened, for one second, they softened. Then, they turned hard again, back to normal.

" Sasuke. would you stay here till I fall asleep"? asked Sakura.

" Sure". He said.

He grabbed the pillow off his bed, and put it behind his back, as to soften leaning against the end table.

He shut the light.

Sakura took his hand, and held it in hers, and layed down.

About 10 minutes later Sasuke put his other hand over her eyes, and cheek to make sure she was asleep.

Then he slipped his hand out of hers, put his pillow on the ground, and layed down.

He smiled.

He camped out there for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Under the trees.**

Sakura was the first to awaken. She looked at Sasuke.

" He stayed there all night"! _"Awww..." _She smiled. _Inner Sakura: He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me!"_

She got up,and was gathering clothes to bring in the bathroom so she could take a shower.

While she was doing this Sasuke woke up.

" Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you up"? said Sakura

" No, not really". said Sasuke

He stood up.

" I'm just going to take a quick shower, and then I figured we could get some breakfast".said Sakura.

Sasuke just nodded. He was still a little grogy.

Sakura went into the bathroom.

Sasuke figured he would take a shower when she was done.

He started gathering his things.

When he was done, he sat on his bed, and waited.

Sakura soon came out fully ready.

" Are you going in"? asked Sakura as she was putting her pajamas away in her suitecase.

" Yeah". said Sasuke

" Not much of a morning person,are you Sasuke"? She giggled.

" No I'm not. Is it that obvious"? said Sasuke with a smirk. She laughed.

He just smiled.

" I'll be out in 5 minutes". said Sasuke.

" O.k".said Sakura.

"_I wonder why I'm telling her this". thought Sasuke._

_" I wonder why he's telling me this, thought Sakura._

Five minutes later Sasuke was out like he had said.

" Ready to go"? asked Sasuke.

" Yeah let's go".

Sasuke and Sakura walked along the path.

They reached the clearing, and saw Kakashi leaning against his tree, and reading his book.

" Hey Kakashi-sensei what are you reading"? asked Sasuke.

Sasuke figured out a long time ago what it was. But no one knew that.

He smirked at he teacher.

Kakashi looked up, and just put the book in his back pocket.

"Hello". said Kakashi.

Todays challenge is at three o'clock. said Kakashi.

" We will train until 1. Then you are free to do what you please until I come and get you.

Be in your room at least at quarter to 3. Ok."

" Sure. " said Sakura

Sasuke liked that. He didn't have to bother answering because Sakura always did.

" Alright we'll start now". Kakashi said.

" This may sound familiar. There is a bell hanging from that branch right there. He pointed to it."

"_I know this." thought Sasuke_

" There is also one on my belt here. You must each get a bell within an hour.

You also have to get past this nice young boy here." Kakashi pointed behind him.

Someone emerged from the shadows.

It was Naruto!

" Naruto! You expect us to fight Naruto"! said Sakura.

" Yep. O.k yopu have an hour".

Sasuke went over to Sakura.

" Sakura".he wispered in her ear.

She shivered.

" Go straight for the tree".

" But Kakashi!"

" Shssh". He said

" It's o.k. I'm going to use earth-jujitsu, and get behind him. Just go for the tree, and don't let anything stop you". said Sasuke.

" O.k." said Sakura.

Sakura ran for the tree. Kakashi was ready.

But Sasuke came up behind him, and kicked the back of Kakashi's knee.

Kakashi fell foward.

_" They've learned, good". thought Kakashi._

Sakura swerved, and ran up the tree.

She didn't look back like Sasuke said.

She retreaved the bell.

She looked at the ground. Sasuke was introuble.

Naruto and Kakashi were after him!

She had to help.

She hopped to the tree next door.

She took out her knife, and threw it at Kakashi.

It hit him!

_" It must be a trick. He knows I'm up here._

It was. A log soon appeared in his place.

"Figured". said Sakura

" It was a good try though". said someone behind her.

She turned around, and there was Kakashi.

While they were in the tree Sasuke was fighting Naruto.

He jumped back, and threw a fireball.

And in it's shadow was a knife.

Naruto blocked the fire, but saw the knife to late.

It stuck him in the shoulder.

Sasuke then turned and ran up tree.

Sakura shouldn't still be up there.

He got up the tree, and looked for Sakura.

" Over here". called a voice.

He looked.

Sakura was tied to a tree.

And she was struggiling.

Sasuke was furious.

"Lesson1: Your teamate is hostage. What do you do?" said Kakashi

" I give up". said Sasuke. He fell to his knees.

Sakura was stunned. _" Sasuke would never give up just like that"!_

Kakashi just looked at him with a puzzled look.

" Hey". said Sasuke as he looked up.

" Sakura do have your bell"? asked Sasuke

She nodded her head.

" Looks like we win". someone said behind Kakashi.

Kakashi turned around. It was Sasuke! Holding a bell!

Kakashi smiled.

" Good job". said Kakashi.

" Using a clone to distract me".

" Now all you have to do...is kill me! He said.

Sasuke took out his weapon, and held it up.

Sasuke noticed something in the tree infront of him.

" Sure no problem". said Sasuke. He smiled

Sakura looked on in horror.

Kakashi felt someone tap his back. He turned around.

" Hey".said Sasuke.

Then Kakashi felt it, the pain, the blood.

He was stabbed in the back.

He fell to his knees.

Sasuke smiled.

He started to untie Sakura.

" Are you crazy"? she said.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

Then he smiled.

" O.k you can come out now. We pass". said Sasuke.

Sakura just looked at him.

The leaves russled.

Naruto appeared.

Shock came across Sasuke's face.

He looked down.

Kakashi was still there!

" But this is a clone!"said Sasuke.

" I saw him right infront of me where Naruto just came from"!

Sakura put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

" I think I scared you enough for one day".

They both looked down,Kakashi was on the ground!

" What the hell"! said Sasuke.

"..." Sakura was speachless.

The clone by them in the tree disappeared.

" I've got tricks too". said Kakashi

" Come on down".

All three came down.

" Thank you Naruto, you can go". said Kakashi.

Naruto disappeared.

" They were all clones". said Sasuke

" I hate you". He said with a smile.

" I'm confused". said Sakura

" I had you fighting all clones. This was to test your strenghth as a ninja.

You both pass". Kakashi said with a smile.

Sakura got it know.

" Are you a clone"? asked Sasuke. Knicking mockingly on Kakashi.

" No I'm real".

" You know I can't figure who the girl is. It's not you-know-who is it"? said Kakashi.

" O.k, O.k that's enough,I believe you". said Sasuke

" What are talking about"? asked Sakura

_Inner Sakura:"He better not like someone other than me"!_

" Nothing"! said Sasuke defensivly.

" Hey,looks like I win too"! said Kakashi. He smiled

" Shut up" ! said Sasuke, giving a pleading look to Sasuke.

Sasuke walked away.

"What am I missing"! said Sakura, looking at Kakashi.

" Nothing. Go have lunch".


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys. You know in the last story where Kakashi says the thing about theSasuke liking someone thing well that was supposed to be in something after **this** chap. so sry if a confused you. Anyway here is chap3 enjoy. Chap 4 coming soon!_

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Dayoff**

It was the day after Sasuke, and Sakura had had thier first training session, which turned out to be thier test.

Sasuke had gone for a walk, and now he was returning.

" Hi Sasuke". Sakura said as he walked in the room.

" Hi". said Sasuke.

" Come here". said Sakura. She patted a spot next to her on the bed.

Sasuke sat down.

" What's wrong"? She asked. " You can tell me anything. We're teamates".

" I don't think I can talk to you about this. No offense. I'm going to go talk to Kakashi".

" O.k". said Sakura.

" Your not upset are you"? asked Sasuke.

" No. As long as you solve what's bothering you". She said with a smile.

_" She's so kind". thought Sasuke_

Sasuke got up to leave.

" Feel better"! Sakura called after him.

_" I hope he'll be O.k"..._

Sasuke went to go find Kakashi.

He walked down the hall,and found him in the rec. room.

" Kakashi-sensei"?

Kakashi looked up from playing a game of cards. "Yes"? asked Kakashi.

"C- Can I talk to you"? He choked on his words.

Kakashi noticed his troubled face.

" Sure". said Kakashi.

He got up from the table. " Sorry guys I have to take care of something. Continue without me". He said.

They shuffled his cards back in the deck.

"Can we go to the training field"? asked Sasuke

" I don't want anyone to overhear us".

Sasuke started walking.

" Sure". said Kakashi.

He followed Sasuke.

Once they were at the field Sasuke sat down.

Kakashi sat across from him.

" So what's up". said Kakashi.

" I have a problem". said Sasuke

" What is it"?said Kakashi

" Don't laugh". said Sasuke

_"Why would Iaugh"?..._

" You see"... Sasuke began. "There's this girl. And I think I like her". said Sasuke

" Really". said Kakashi. " Well, do you want to tell me her name"?

Sasuke shook his head. " I came to you because you are the only one I would feel comfortable saying this to".

Kakashi was flattered.

_" He's sure come a ways"...He thought._

" Well thank you for coming to me. I'm flattered". said Kakashi

" We've all been where you are now". " It's hard if you don't know if the girl likes you or not"...

" I know she like me". said Sasuke.

" You have it easier than most". " Just tell her than".

" That's my problem. You know me. I'm not exactly the easiest person"

" Yes that is true". _" You know me. I'm not the easiest person"...Kakashi thought about that. I guess I do know them pretty well".He smiled to himself._

"Well, do you love her"?

" Yes". said Sasuke

" Than you should tell her how you feel before ti's to late".

" What do you mean " To late".

" Just that. So you don't let her get away, Maybe you two will have a future". replied Kakashi.

" Ya think"?

Kakashi smiled.

" Thanks". said Sasuke

" Yep".

" If you have any other questions just ask". said Kakashi

Sasuke smiled then got up.

" See you later". He said, and started walking.

" See you". said Kakashi

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke arrived at the dorm house. He walked down the hallway,and into his room.

Sakura was on her bed reading a book.

She looked up.

" Hello Sasuke". Sakura said, and gave a little smile.

" Hi". said Sasuke

" How's the book"?

" Good. It's sad though. The hero is very hurt and he migt die". said Sakura

" I'm sure he'll be fine. Since when do they let the hero's die"? said Sasuke

Sakura smiled

" Did the talk help"? asked Sakura

" Yeah. But I still have to make a decision".

" Well I wish you luck". said Sakura

" Thank you". said Sasuke

" Your welcome". Sakura said with a smile.

_" Did he just say thank you"?_

Sakura got up, and put her book on the end table.

Sasuke watched her.

" What"? said Sakura. She blushed.

_Inner Sakura: I hope my hair is o.k"..._

Sasuke was thinking about her, a zoned out.

Sakura walked up to him.

" Youwho? Anybody in there"? Sakura said while knocking on his head.

" Huh? Oh sorry I zoned out". said Sasuke. He blushed a little.

" O.k well let's get going then"! said Sakura

" Going? We're going somewhere"?

"Yep". said Sakura

" Where"? asked Sasuke

" The Mall"! said Sakura. She grabbed his arm, and dragged him to the shuttle bus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter : Sasuke**

Her life had changed so much in the past week.

Sasuke and her had become friends!

But now he was leaving.

The tournament was over, and they had sent him on a misson by himself. Kakashi was his guide.

_" I wonder why they want him to go by himself. At least Kakashi-sensei will be going with him. Maybe he won't get hurt..."_

Sakura looked around the room that had been her home for the past week.

It saddened her that she had to leave. She had had a great time here. Even though there were some really scary parts.

_I can't belive Kakashi-sensei did that to us".She thought. _She shook her head, and smiled. It was kind of funny now.

She got up,and started to pack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked down the path toward where he was supposed to meet Kakashi-sensei.

He was thinking about what had happened.

_**Flashback:**_

Sasuke entered the room.

" Hi Sasuke"! said Sakura.

That made him sadder.

" What's wrong"? asked Sakura.

He looked up at her.

" I've been sent on a mission. By myself. You can't come".

He said, and looked down.

" What"?

" You heard me! You can't come! I'm going on a mission, and you can't come"! He cried out.

He calapsed on the floor, and buried his hands in his face. He felt like he was going to cry. But he couldn't cry. He wouldn't.

" But we're a team, they can't just seperate us if there is a mission". She said.

" Well they did. I'm sorry".

" It's not your fault". said Sakura

" I'll see you when you come back".

" But I might not come back". He said

" Don't say that! You'll come back"! Your not leaving me". She fell to her knees.

A tear fell down her cheek.

He looked at her. He was sure a tear would escape. He tried holding back.

" Your right. I'll come back, and I'll see you in a few days". He said, and got up.

She got up.

" I need you to keep my suitecase with you. I can't take it with me". He said.

" O.k." said Sakura.

" I'll see you". She said with a weak smile.

" See you". He said.

Then he walked out.

Outside he sat against he building, and shead one tear.

_**End Flashback.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He put his hand in his pocket.

He took out paper. On the paper was their photographs.

They had taken them at the mall on their day off.

He sat down on asmall boulder.

He smiled, and a tear landed on Sakura's face.

He put his elbows on his knees, and leaned his head on his folded hands.

He thought.

Then he decided what he would do.

He ran to meet Kakashi.

" Kakashi-sensei". he said out of breath. He leaned on his knees.

" What"? said Kakashi.

" I have to do something". He said

" What is it"?

" I can't say, but it is really important. I wanted to get your permission first".

" Well I guess you can".

"Thanks"! he said with a smile. And he ran off.

" Just be back soon"! Kakashi called after him.

_" I wonder what he needs to do so badly"?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had just finished packing.

Then he burst through the door.

" Sasuke"! She said in suprise.

He ran up to her took hold of her arms, and pulled her close, and then kissed her!

I was a short passionate kiss.

He pulled away. She was still stunned,and just stood there frozen.

" I love you". He said in a low voice.

" Sasuke"... was all Sakura could say.

" I love you too". She said finally.

He smiled.

" I had to tell you before I left. I wanted you to know incase I didn't come back". said Sasuke

" Well now you have to come back"! said Sakura.

They laughed a little laugh that made them both feel better.

" I told Kakashi-sensei I would be right back. I have to go". said Sasuke.

" See you when you come back". said Sakura, and smiled.

" See you". He said with a smile.

Then he left.

She whirled around , and landed on her bed.

_" I had my first kiss, with Sasuke"!_

-----------------------------------------------------------

His smile still lingered in her mind.


End file.
